A Breath of Fresh Air
by ThatOneBleachGuy
Summary: Can two heroes succeed where just one failed? The story of Naruto Uzumaki being dropped into Link's world and being forced to step up to his newfound role as one of the sacred heroes of Hyrule.
1. Chapter 1

So I got Breath of the Wild for Christmas and had this idea floating around in my head for the last couple of days, a crossover between Naruto and BOTW. Enjoy.

* * *

_Approximately every 500 years a hero arises to combat the timeless evil known simply as Ganon._

_Whether it takes the form of a Gerudo king or a great swirling mass of energy it is always firmly on the dark end of the spectrum._

_To make sure that this evil is taken care of, a hero is chosen a few years before the evil is set to arrive._

_This hero always rises up to the challenge and strikes down Ganon._

_Except the time they did not._

_This time around, Ganon simply grew too powerful for just one hero, and so another was chosen to be pulled from a wholly different plane of existence._

_This is the story of the two hero's battle against Ganon_

* * *

Chapter 1: A Breath Of Fresh Air

* * *

Kakashi was having a swell time training his genin team for the chunin exams. His students begged to differ, even calling him sadistic. Oh perish the thought, he was just making the most efficient use of his limited time. Yes... efficient is the word.

"Kakashi-sensei can we take a break? I'm starting to seriously cramp up here." A blond haired menace said while heavily sweating

His two teammates, a boy with black hair and fair skin, and a pinkette with a garishly bright red dress, both looked up at him with pleading gazes.

Kakashi simply gave them one of his patented eye-smiles

"Maa but don't you want to become a chunin or will you just stay a genin for the rest of your careers?" He asked in a playful tone

All three of his students groaned, even Naruto, the seemingly infinite wellspring of youth and energy, was completely beat.

Sasuke struggled into a standing position and gave him one of his own glares in response.

"It's times like these that I am truly reminded of Gai-san." He said with a slight smirk

Kakashi feigned heartbreak with a loud gasp and said "Kids these days, so ungrateful. At least I'm not giving you the green jumpsuits." his posture quickly returned to normal while his tone changed to a somewhat mocking lilt with his last words.

All three of his adorable genins turned distinctly pale at the thought of wearing one of those abominations.

Before they could get anything out in response Kakashi felt the hair on the back of his neck rise up, that odd seventh sense that most shinobi past the rank of chunin tended to develop warning him of imminent danger.

Not even questioning his instincts he shunshined directly in front of his students , already twirling a kunai around his finger and staring into the woods with a half lidded gaze.

"Show yourself!" He said in a louder than normal tone.

His students looked confused when he took a glance over his shoulder.

"How perceptive" A distinctly familiar tone rang out from the forest. Kakashi's eyes widened marginally and he immediately started sending chakra signals to the sensor division with the specific code that they had issued out for this one man.

"Itachi Uchiha, how nice to make your acquaintance." He said, as a man who looked remarkably similar to a grown up Sasuke walked out of the woods, a man with blue skin and gill marks on his face following in his footsteps. They were both wearing black cloaks with red clouds on them, an unfamiliar symbol to Kakashi.

At the mere mention of Itachi, Sasuke had frozen up in shock, then fear, then rage. Killing intent poured out of him in waves. Itachi simply looked amused and the man with blue skin- Kisame Hoshigaki -smiled and let his hand drift upwards towards the sword hilt sticking out above his shoulder.

"How can you ever hope to best me with such weak killing intent little brother?" Itachi said. Sasuke just glared even harder.

Sakura was already halfway to the treeline and about to run already.

"Regardless he is not the reason we came here. We have decided it is now time to take the container for the Nine-Tailed Fox, surrender it now and we won't harm you." The taller Sasuke clone said

Kisame distinctly pouted at this and said "Aww really Itachi? I want to have some fun. Haven't gotten to really cut loose against someone as good as me since leade-"

Itachi stopped him with a sharingan enhanced glare. "You will speak no more, lest you give away our secrets."

Kisame just gave a put out upon sight and said "Sure whatever, not like anyone here could beat me anyways." And went to look at his nails.

"Unfortunately I cannot let you do that. You know how villages are about their jinchuriki, take them and they make a fuss." Kakashi butted in

Itachi turned to look at the silver haired jonin, sharingan still activated for extra emphasis and simply said "We knew that when we came here."

In response Kakashi raised his headband. He would only have to buy them 3 or 4 minutes for the entirety of ANBU to be there, surely Kakashi could do that couldn't he?

He was dead wrong.

* * *

_1 minute later_

To say it was a massacre would be putting it lightly.

Sakura had already lost consciousness before the fight even started as the ambient killing intent got to her.

Kakashi put up a half decent fight for the first 20 seconds, then Itachi pulled out an ethereally glowing orange ribcage that surrounded his entire body and proceeded to pummel Kakashi into submission.

Sasuke attempted to fight but was almost immediately knocked out with a swit chop to the back of the neck.

Naruto, in a stroke of genius (at least for him it was) decided that he couldn't take on 2 missing-nins who were obviously S-rank and quite obviously after _him _specifically and decided he would enact a tactical retreat.

Flooding the clearing with clones they all scattered into the forest.

Itachi just sighed and Kisame grinned and pulled out his sword, the wrappings coming off until what could be seen was a pulsing scaly surface that was clearly writhing.

Kisame took down the clones in less than 20 seconds with a well placed kirigakure jutsu and judicious application of the silent killing technique until his swords shaving strikes cut actual flesh and not just chakra. Naruto had never experience such pain before and immediately blacked out.

Kisame slung the blond over his shoulder and shunshined back over to Itachi.

"Alright let's just go, he was a weakling anyways."

Little did they know that Kakashi was still half conscious and staring at Naruto with a piercing look in his sharingan eye. All of a sudden it started to rapidly spin and the triple tomoe bled into a shape that resembled a shuriken with all of the ends attached to each other. Itachi immediately felt the activation of the mangekyo sharingan and moved to neutralize Kakashi.

He was too late however and the space around Naruto swirled as if caught in a whirlpool.

Itachi's eyes widened when he felt the timespace technique taking place right behind him and tried moving even faster

The technique finished however and Naruto suddenly popped out of existence like he was never there.

Itachi, against his best efforts, gave a groan of consternation and looked back at Kisame to see that the shark man was utterly confused that the blond jinchuriki seemed to have disappeared into nowhere.

Kakashi gave a raspy laugh and then said "Too late Itachi, he's beyond your grasp now. And before you even think about taking my eye to get him, know that Naruto is in a place keyed directly to my chakra. You can't get him without me, and I will never break to torture." He said

Itachi just glared at the man with his own mangekyo, before suddenly feeling the overwhelming amount of chakra systems bee-lining straight for them.

"Not enough time to grab Hatake or the others, we have to leave now or else we won't be leaving at all." Kisame said, in a rare show of reluctance for a fight

"Agreed." is all Itachi said, before they immediately blurred into a shunshin enhanced run directly towards Konoha's wall.

* * *

And there's the first chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it. I will try getting a chapter 2 out in the next week, but my writing moods are fickle and strike at unpredictable times.


	2. Chapter 2

So here's chapter 2! Not much to say so I'll just get right on into it.

* * *

Chapter 2: A New Perspective

* * *

Naruto came into consciousness slowly. Blinking the drowsiness out of his eyes he sat up slowly and gave a cursory glance to his surroundings. They were... eerie, to say the least.

On all sides Naruto was surrounded by a roiling purplish black fog.

He felt a sharp pain on his side and was greeted to the sight of his entire left arm and back looking like they went through a cheese grater. Even turning around to look at his back pained him greatly.

All he did was lay back down and try to let the Nine-Tails' power heal him.

Imagine his surprise when nothing was happening.

Frowning, Naruto dropped into his inner world. He had accidentally learned how to do that after falling asleep doing one of the academy meditation exercises and only realised what the area actually was once he learned of his unique status.

What he saw surprised him. The normally wide open eyes that stared out from the darkness were gone. Naruto peered into the cage and called out "Oi you awake furball?"

No response. Naruto's frown grew even deeper. With firm steps he walked in between the massive bars to check up on his host.

The gigantic form of the red fox came into view. It looked like he (or was it a she? did it even have a gender?) was asleep, save for one key difference.

His body was dead still. Still as in he wasn't breathing.

Naruto just started backing out, wanting nothing to do with whatever was strong enough to mess with the Nine-Tails.

As soon as he slipped back through the bars in the cage he exited his mindscape and tried channeling his chakra.

It wouldn't come... no... it felt more like it _couldn't _come to him. Naruto started panicking as he looked for a chakra supression seal or something similar. Shinobi who didn't have circulating chakra weren't long for the world, usually they were already dead.

Before he could get into his search though, he felt a distinct tugging from what felt like his heart. He gasped in pain as suddenly he started being dragged into the purple mist.

It was pitch black, and more than a little suffocating, but he couldn't focus on that as his wounds were starting to flare up in pain. His cries of pain seemed to not carry for more than a couple of feet before they fizzled out.

Suddenly a new voice came to him, calling as if it was far away.

"Peace child, bear with it for a moment more." the distinctly feminine voice said

Naruto only half hearing it around his pain just nodded subconsciously.

All of a sudden the tugging stopped and he was left curled up on the ground. He moaned in pain for a moment more before a warm feeling suddenly overcame him.

He looked up only to see a figure cloaked in a blinding coat of golden flames. Only their general outline was visible in the radiant shine coming off of the person.

"You will be alright little one, just focus on my voice and not the pain." She said, and it was definitely a she, and definitely the voice that was speaking before.

Naruto with great amounts of effort managed to focus on her more than the pain enough so that he could finally ask "Who are you?"

He got the faint feeling the woman was smiling in amusement "I have been called many things. Chooser of Champions, Wielder of the Divine Sword, Protector of the Triforce, The Eternal Guardian." And the gravity of those names wasn't lost on Naruto, despite not really knowing what any of those meant.

"But only one of my many names really matters" She finally said

"I am the Goddess Hylia, and you, little child are to be my next champion."

A beat

"What?" Naruto said in complete and utter confusion

The self proclaimed goddess just giggled and booped Naruto on the nose.

"I am certain that we will meet again little champion" Her voice seemed to ring into the darkness as the entire world lit up and he felt his body scatter into tiny pieces.

* * *

The first feeling he regained was the sensation of falling.

From a very high altitude.

His body seemingly reformed in mid-air, already falling to the ground which was many many thousands of feet below. In the distance a majestic castle sat, framed by the sunset, more of that nightmare fog swirling around it and seeming to take the shape of a warthog that snarled at him, before a light came from the highest tower and pulled it back in.

Behind the castle was a massive mountain, the largest Naruto had ever seen. It was covered on lava and if he looked closely he could see something crawling around on the peak of the volcano.

In the opposite direction was a huge wall of cliffs and a giant hill that seemed to just sprout straight up vertically from the ground, on top of battlements and castle walls.

Naruto didn't really get to admire his view as he noticed the ground was rushing towards him.

fast.

too fast.

He wouldn't survive this fall if something didn't come to stop it. Fortunately something did happen, in the form of a beam of of golden light that shined right on him and started to slow his fall.

Naruto was filled with the same mix of confusion and awe that he felt in the presence of the golden goddess.

And then the strangest thing happened.

A scrap of paper, floating down without a care in the world.

He snatched it out of the air as soon as it came close and read what was on it.

Strange runic inscriptions that he shouldn't be able to understand but _did._

The message read as such:

* * *

'Dear Hero of the Light,

Seek your companion in this battle against darkness and you shall learn of this world and it's great evil,

find your sword, hidden in the darkest shadows of the desert and you shall learn how to fight that evil,

Love, Hylia'

* * *

On instinct he reached for his chakra to burn away the note in a reaction that was ingrained in all ninja at the academy, only to remember he couldn't use his chakra for whatever reason.

Deciding to keep the note as he didn't really need to burn it anyways he was surprised when his rate of descent went from a gentle float to something more reminiscent of a fall.

He suddenly noticed how close to the ground he was and let out a scream, only to stop as giggling echoed around him and he stopped mere inches above the ground.

It seemed this goddess enjoyed pranking people. While Naruto always endorsed a good prank he only did so if the prankee's life wasn't at risk.

then the magical hold on his body suddenly released him with something akin to a 'hmph' sound.

"Oof!"

He landed in an undignified heap, before immediately straightening up and taking stock of his surroundings.

It was a beautiful rolling field that stretched on into the distance, only interrupted by the occasional copse of trees or the giant castle with evil energy swirling around it.

He did a double take.

"Giant castle with evil energy swirling around it?" He repeated

"Sounds like something you would read out of a book to be honest."

And he suddenly stopped as the hairs on the back of his neck stood up, and he heard a clanking and whirring noise along with an electronic pulsing noise.

Whirling around he was stopped short by what he saw.

It looked like a spider, if that spider was perfectly round and had six legs instead of eight.

Runic inscriptions swirled around its base but Naruto could tell that they had no real meaning.

And its eye, it was pulsing in concentric circles of light blue and dark blue.

And it was locked right on to him.

As the beast flashed red with a _BOM _sound and a beeping noise started, Naruto just started running for cover.

At the last second he spotted a wall and ran towards it with all of his might.

A loud whooshing and shrieking noise came from behind him and a bright blue beam of light lanced right past his head where he had been running. It continued until it hit a tree... and passed straight through it. The tearing and groaning noises of the forest being cut down enticed him to run even faster and somehow get away from that thing.

**BOOM**

The beam hit something it couldn't go through immediately and exploded with an earth shaking roar.

The beeping noise that heralded the beam of light started up just as Naruto leapt behind the wall, and noticed it had a second level with a small wall on it.

Maybe it wouldn't notice him there?

He clambered up the wall as fast as his small arms allowed him to, and froze behind the small wall as he heard the pulsing noise and clanking coming closer, along with the sound of stone grinding on stone.

He risked peeking over the wall and ducked back in immediately as he saw it standing right there looking off to the side away from Naruto.

He sighed in relief as the beeping noise stopped and the clanking receded into the distance.

He couldn't stay here in this tiny little ruin forever, he had to get off of this cursed plain.

And that's when he noticed the other cyclopean stone spiders in the distance.

God, there had to be hundreds of them just roaming around, and if they could all fire that beam of light he would be dead as soon as more than one saw him at a time.

This would not be easy.

The sky was darkening and it would soon be night, and as any good Hylian knows, _you don't go out at night._

Naruto, not being a Hylian, didn't know this vital tidbit of information and started making off towards the nearest forest, avoiding the menacing gazes of those stone monsters and never noticing the small army of skeletal goblin looking creatures that sprang up in his wake.

* * *

And that's a wrap, tell me if you guys liked it. I might even squeeze a third chapter out today, or maybe tomorrow. Anyways review if you want and favorite if you like it. Bye


End file.
